


You can't deny I was the one who made a rebel out of you

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Feels, Gen, Running Away Together, Trust, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Based on A Study In Emerald - AUHopefully on times like that you can still count on your dearest friends.





	You can't deny I was the one who made a rebel out of you

« Watson. We should depart now. »

The soldier blinked twice before getting on his elbows. A tall figure was looming over him, shaking him gently. He couldn't see the pale long face in the dark but the deep tone was the signature of the one and only Sherlock Holmes.

He pushed the covers aside and accepted the proffered hand to get up out of the dirty mattress he had been sleeping on. He still had his day clothes on. Fugitives don't bother with nightshirts, dressing gowns and other things of such a trivial nature. The good doctor soon found out that overcoats where underated as sleeping garnments during a cold winter.

He stretched and tried to comb his hair and rearrange his clothes in the dark while Holmes did his best to conceal every evidence of their presence.

« Try and do not make noise.» the dark figure recommended.

They had used their last matches four nights ago to share a cigarette in a place miles away from their current location.

The Captain held himself back to commenting on the sleuth's insistance that they change quarters at dawn every few days, especially now that they have to do it blindly.

« I won't put you through this if it was not necessary. »

Watson didn't ask how the detective knew what he was thinking. He was used to Holmes just knowing things. Nor did he ask about being gone before daylight. He had, once. Holmes had looked puzzled. Wasn't it obvious ?

« The places we stay in are not safe. The less we stay into them, the best for us. I know some people, but even that is not enough... The part of city we are in is full of people who need money. Some are scoundrels, some are more or less honest people needing to feed their family and some even want to do good by the law. If they knew we were there... Well, I'd rather not dwell on it much longer. » he had explained, looking away from Watson.

At first, the doctor didn't notice it. But spending days and days in close quarters with the man made him realise quite a few things about Holmes, and it was one of them.

For days, he hesitated to bring it up. Holmes didn't seem in the mood.

Watson cursed when he failed to lace his left shoe.

« You should concentrate on what you are doing. »

Holmes sounds almost amused. Almost. Yet there was something in his voice... It didn't break, but it was not quite the right tone. Was it the guilt again ?

Obviously the genius was feeling responsible for their situation but never told. Watson couldn't let him think that way. The actor/detective couldn't avoid eye contact with the doctor eternally. Well, when it will be daylight, that is. It was pitch black and one couldn't meet the other's gaze if he desired to do so.

Watson could hear Holmes pacing and breathing while he put his comb into one of the two bundles that held some of their belongings. He closed the package the best he could without seeing and tried to look at Holmes.

Just as he was about to break the silence, the bells of the nearest church rang four times.

« I wasn't certain until now, but we will have to hurry. Sorry for that. I miscalculate the time. We are ten minutes late. We would be caught by the milkman's son if we don't leave immediatly.»

Watson saw the shadow of his friend take some steps towards him. He took one of the bundles and Holmes took the other and they fled in the night.

They walked into the infamous and narrow streets surrounding their previous lodgings rapidly and silently. Watson had no idea where Holmes was leading them, the detective would never tell. Maybe didn't he know himself until the last moment. They've been walking for two hours when the sun rised lazily.

« I plan to meet with some conspirators tonight, in a local inn. We would be able to have a bath and to change clothes. I should be able to convince them to help you enter a safer country if that is your wish. » Holmes said quietly.

« Why would I - »

« Think, Watson, I am the one that brought you into this. What do you truly want ? » Holmes asked, once again not willing to meet the Doctor's eyes.

Oh. The guilt, again.

The army man touched his friend's wrist lightly.

« When I killed that man - » he started in a hushed tone.

Holmes finally looked at him, whispering :

« Monster, Watson, you killed a monster. »

The ex soldier shrugged. It didn't weight much in his conscience, but the distinction seemed important to Holmes somehow.

« What you have. That is not the point. So, when I killed him - » he answered in the same tone.

« It, Watson. » Holmes insisted.

« Yes, yes... The important thing here is that I did it of my own volition. » the Doctor said with firmness.

« You can't deny I was the one who made a rebel out of you. » Holmes said, and one could see he was not happy with it.

« You tend to bring out the best in me. » Watson said with a smile.

« It is not something you should joke about. You took enough risks. I won't value our friendship any less if you just choose to stay low. It is not your cause but mine. » Holmes retorted, his voice sharp.

«It might have been true at first, but I embraced it fully now and I have no plans to resign. » the older man answered back angrily.

Realisation hit his partner at this moment. Did the man think... ?

« Watson, I didn't mean- » he said urgently, horror in his features.

This time, it was Watson who couldn't look at him. His eyes were fixed on the horizon.

« Don't bother, Holmes. I am aware that I am only an old, crippled man and that I slow you down considerably in your work. I - I- »

He couldn't talk anymore, his throat was too tight. Holmes put a calming hand on the crook of his elbow.

« You're my conductor of light. Don't be preposterous : of course you're useful to me. There is no company I'd desired more than yours. I just want you to be sure you make the right decision. » Sherlock Holmes quickly said.

When their eyes met, there was hope in the brightness of the doctor's ones.

« If you'll have me, I want to fight. » he confirmed.

« Good. It wouldn't have been the same without you. I – I don't know if I could have done it. » Holmes acknowledged. « The two of us, we are not much without the other, are we ? »

Such an admission from Holmes was really moving.

«You are right. Not that is it a rare occurrence. » Dr Watson replied quietly.

There may be no tomorrow for them but they were together under the rising sun and that was all that had ever counted.


End file.
